Prata purpurinada
by Black B
Summary: – Lambreta. Isso é uma lambreta, Draco. Com uma velha de vestido paete pilotando." Slash/lemon/PWP;


_**Título:** Prata purpurinada;_

_**Autora:** Black Blusher;_

_**Palavras**: 5,002;_

_**Resumo:**_ "_– Lambreta. Isso é uma lambreta, Draco. Com uma velha de vestido paete pilotando." Slash/lemon/PWP;_

_**Gênero: **Slash e classificação "M";_

_**Aviso: **Palavras e atitudes um tanto 'fora do padrão' aceitável. Entonces, se te enoja a idéia de dois homens se pegando e sendo felizes, sorry (ou não), aqui, definitivamente, não é o seu lugar. Pra quem gosta, espero que curtam!!!!._

**...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...**

"Prata purpurinada"

_"As consequências de uma ação, sejam quais forem, não a tornam moralmente nem boa nem má. **A intenção é tudo**."_ [Paul Janet]

**...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...**

A calça jeans branca estava apertada em partes um tanto quanto delicadas de sua anatomia, porém Harry sabia que era exatamente em detalhes desta natureza que a libido dos homens automaticamente se elevava à patamares cósmicos.

A camiseta rosa bebê, tamanho "P", completava o visual predatório às avessas, deixando à mostra uma porção suculenta de pele morena enfeitada por músculos leves, mas nem por isso menos atraentes. Junto a isso, o jovem adicionava um sapato de couro de cobra legítimo e uma sombra prata purpurinada que fazia um atraente contraste com o lápis preto que assentava ainda mais o verde malicioso de seus olhos.

A bolsinha ele dispensava veementemente, pois apesar de ser homossexual, tinha plena e absoluta consciência de que não era uma mulher, mesmo ele se igualando à muitas com os seus conceitos um tanto deturpados para ocuparem neurônios de devidos machões.

No lugar da bolsa, seu jeans forrado de bolsos fazia as 'vezes'. Ali guaradava, além de preservativos, a recompensa de seus gemidos e suores. Além disso, o moreno de cabelos médios e rebeldes ainda carregava um telefone celular, pois numa vida tão 'agitada' quanto a que levava, não seria de se estranhar que surgisse a necessidade de mandar um S.O.S para algum conhecido qualquer.

Aquela noite em especial estava quente e o céu merecia mais do que uma mera olhada, dado a bela imensidão de pontos brilhantes estagnados ao redor de uma estrondosa e magnífica lua cheia.

O seu ponto era sempre o mesmo, ou até que estivesse enjoado demais dos mesmos rostos. Um banco defronte à uma gigantesca praça, onde haviam inúmeras estatuetas de belos corpos masculinos - esculpidos em ferro – um tanto desprovidos de roupas para estarem tão expostos em um local público.

No relógio Rolex que garregava em seu pulso esquerdo, os ponteiros marcavam 23:45h e o jovem sabia que a noite de fato, para ele, iria começar. Harry, sentado no banco, distribuía sorrisos para os transeuntes que o cumprimentavam ou que apenas viravam o rosto para aquela criatura tão 'incomum', mas nem por isso menos encantadora.

Alguns se agradavam com a imagem, outros não. E o moreno sabia que na cabeça de cada um, percepções distintas bailavam, desde aberração, belezura, arco-íris, anormal, pedaço de mau caminho, parvu empalhado, pão...

Quando estava prestes a encarar novamente os ponteiros de seu relógio, apenas para perceber que não haviam transcorridos sequer três minutos, observou um luxuoso automóvel preto e com vidros escuros, contrastando com as brilhantes rodas prateadas, dando sinal em sua direção.

Com um sorriso adornando seus lábios, Harry se movimentou até o carro com gestos graciosos e felinos. Cada passo de vez, calculando o charme a ser empregado em sua caminhada lenta e provocante.

Sedução.

O moreno sabia bem as artimanhas que utilizar para deixar _um_ homem aos seus pés, e não se fazia de rogado ao utilizá-las quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Quando parou ao lado da porta do acompanhante, escutou um 'click' de destravamento e adentrou no veículo. Era magnífico.

Mas mais magnífico, ele percebeu, era o homem que estava pilotando aquele objeto móvel que não passava de uma lataria entulhada se comparado com seu proprietário. Um loiro excepcional, de olhos claros e de porte aparentemente atlético.

Vestido de maneira social em trajes escuros, Harry poderia apostar que ele era um magnata de alguma coisa. O albino, talvez por ver os acentuados olhos verdes fazendo um raio-x em seu corpo, lhe sorriu e deixou à mostra uma boca fina e rosada, com dentes brancos e uniformes.

– Olá!- Disse a perfeição em pessoa.

– Boa noite. – Tragou a saliva e pôs-se a se auto entreter na função de colocar o cinto de segurança.

De repente, Harry Potter já não se recordava de como ser um conquistador e se viu dominado pela presença forte e máscula daquele exemplar de perdição.

Após duas tentativas frustradas de encaixar o cinto no dispositivo correto, o moreno se perguntou quando esta ação se tornara tão complicada. Obviamente que o fato de seu peito estar arfando excitado e suas mãos tremendo sem ao menos saber o real motivo, eram um plus e tanto para transformarem uma reles tarefa em um senhor bicho papão.

E tudo complicou quando o homem pôs a mão direita sobre a sua e puxou-a, levando em direção ao engate do cinto, entre os dois. Não havia nada de erótico na situação, porém o moreno não foi feliz em sua tentativa de reter um gemido de prazer.

Por todos os deuses purpurinados e por aqueles que ainda se escondiam no armário!, era demais para o pobre Harry. Engolindo um bolo seco que se instalara em sua garganta, o moreno encarou o loiro e lançou um sorriso quase tímido, não se reconhecendo.

– Deixa que eu te ajudo a resolver este probleminha. – Então fez-se a luz e o loiro, devidamente, encaixou o objeto metálico em seu lugar.

O moreno se ruborizou de uma forma que não recordarva. O que tinha aquele homem que o fazia se sentir tão impressionado por gestos tão casuais? Bem, Harry pensou, lindo, rico, cheiroso e extremamente educado não deveriam ser qualidades intimidantes, muito pelo contrário. Mas por que então ele se sentia, de repente, tão acoado que mais parecia um ratinho encurralado por um enorme felino?

– Hum, obrigado. – Potter não precisaria de nenhum espelho para comprovar que seu rosto deveria estar coberto por um escarlate profundo, visto o calor que sentia em sua face e que aos poucos o ía animando em partes que ainda não deveriam estar acordadas.

– Não me agradeça ainda. – Sussurrou o loiro, enquanto passava a mão pela coxa esquerda de seu acompanhante e o via segurar uma das laterais do cinto fortemente. – A propósito, meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Harry segurou um gritinho de excitação. Que homem!

– O meu é Harry Potter. Prazer.

– O prazer é todo meu,_ Harry_. – Falou de lado com uma voz lânguida, abaixando um pouco o rosto e fazendo com que uma mecha de cabelo caísse sobre os olhos, enquanto a sua mão deslizava da perna do moreno para um local um pouco mais acima. Sorriu e deu uma piscada para Harry ao sentir o volume que já tomava conta dele, delatando sua excitação.

Harry, por sua vez, não sabia se pulava no colo do homem ou se destrancava a porta e saía correndo. Pelos deuses! Ele é quem estava sendo conquistado ao invés de ser o conquistador. Não que ele achasse de todo ruim, porém era um papel novo a representar. E percebia o quanto o dito Malfoy estava se divertindo, usando frases transbordando duplo sentindo, falando com um tom quase obsceno, movimentando aquela mão clara e máscula pelo seu corpo...

O loiro, sem aviso prévio ou qualquer declaração, retirou a mão da perna do acompanhante, fazendo com que este olhasse de maneira quase instintiva para o homem que agora acelerava o carro e ligava o pisca para a esquerda, com um sorrisinho sacana grudado nos lábios.

Okay!, pensou Harry, estava sacando o estilo de Malfoy.

E bem, ele não saberia definir se gostava ou não desta percepção.

Jeito de playboy, que apesar de ser homem maduro e bem colocado parecia gritar "Filhinho do papai". Esnobe. Um tanto arrogante com uma dose gigantesca de sarcasmo. Narcisista ao extremo (com fundo declaradamente real, Harry admitia). Galanteador, mas ao mesmo tempo "avionário" demais.

Na realidade, Harry Potter reconhecia apenas para si e em um local bem escondido, seu ego estava ferido e murchando. Como o loiro 'roubava' de maneira tão descarada a posição que deveria ser dele? E pior: o atiçava apenas para perceber que ali, o moreno não teria controle algum.

Mas o jogo sem dois jogadores não teria a menor graça...

– Algo em mente, Draco? – Agora era a mão de Potter que deslizava pelo tecido caro que encobria o tonificado corpo do homem. O moreno viu ele engolir em seco quando seus dedos se aproximaram da região sul, mas que para ele era a _central_ do belo exemplar que provavelmente, a todo esforço, tentava não demonstrar o quanto estava sendo afetado.

– Me diga você. – Retorquiu o motorista, buscando concentração enquanto via os pontos coloridos passando nas laterais de seu automóvel em uma velocidade progressivamente elevada. Os postes de luz e faróis lhe indicavam a direção, uma vez que o moreno prometia lhe tirar a razão com seus toques bem vindos em lugares indevidos para o momento.

– Saindo pela tangente?

– Não, eu gosto mais de entrar.

A mão parou a meio centímetro da sombra alta que a cobria. E Harry, mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazia: se chorava ou se ria. Na dúvida, resolveu arriscar numa terceira alternativa, e largou a deixa: – E eu amo apertar tudo que me entra...

A mão voou para a anatomia rígida e pulsante localizada na parte central do loiro, apertando e friccionando, fazendo-o dar um pulo e perder o controle do automóvel, indo parar no acostamento da rodovia.

– Ohhh! – Saiu o gemido rouco do loiro, que puxava a alavanca do freio de mão para não provocar _desastres. _– Você é louco?

O moreno riu, e com a mão livre desengatou ambos os cintos de segurança, adorando ver aquele homem tão dono de si à um passo de perder a compostura e ser subjugado por suas mãos.

– Apenas não sou de seguir regras. – Respondeu Potter com uma piscada de olho, enquanto se entretia abaixando o zíper da calça do loiro e deixando à mostra uma cueca colada ao corpo e que prendia de maneira maligna aquele órgão tão sedento de atenção.

Sem se importar com delicadezas e tomando frente da situação, Malfoy retirou sua camisa social, deixando à disposição dos olhos verdes um peitoral claro e tonificado, uma cintura fina e desenhada por músculos e alguns pêlos loiros desenhando uma trilha, ditando o caminho para o paraíso.

– Os nerds nunca me atraíram mesmo. – "Atirou" um beijo para o moreno e deslizou seu indicador direito pela longitude de seu próprio peitoral, atingindo a barra da cueca e observando os olhos verdes pregados e enfeitiçados no caminho desenhado por si. Levantou o quadril e com um único movimento articulado levou a peça incômoda aos seus tornozelos, fezendo companhia para a calça não mais tão impecável.

Não era à toa que Harry, desde pequeno era fascinado por pirulitos. Mas o que estava empinado, pedindo atenção, era o mais maravilhoso que já tinha lhe assaltado as vistas. Entretando, - divagou o moreno enquanto apertava o botão para ligar a luz dentro do automóvel e assim ter uma visão _melhor – _além da aparência, que obviamente era algo fundamental, o gosto influenciava muito em sua análise final.

Salivando, Harry Potter literalmente caiu de boca no instrumento operacional de fins sexuais de Malfoy. O loiro, pego pela surpresa, se sobressaltou quando observou aquela cabeleira negra como um risco acelerado lhe invadindo o campo visual e se arremetendo de encontro ao seu quadril. O susto provocou um salto, que consequentemente provocou uma penetração maior na boca do moreno e com isso um gemido de puro prazer do homem que estava sendo atacado de forma impiedosa por dentes, lingua, lábios e mãos.

Malfoy, atordoado demais para ser coerente, conseguiu apenas soltar um "- Garganta profunda!", enquanto pensamentos enevoados o faziam recordar que já ouvira alguém comentando sobre um filme de aspecto duvidoso homônimo.

A língua escaldante subia e descia, se contorcia na glande e fazia loucuras com toda a extensão de seu membro latejante. Se perguntassem, Draco Malfoy não saberia responder o que mais excitava no quadro hora pintado. Se era a boca do belo homem subindo e descendo e corrompendo seu bom senso, ou então o local em que estava recebendo uma das melhores chupadas que recordava.

Ou ainda se era a maneira que Harry Potter estava de quatro no banco do passageiro, apoiando as mãos em joelhos alheios, enquanto seus próprios joelhos afundavam no couro do assento, as costas fazendo uma linha hora vertical hora horizontal devido aos abaixamentos e levantamentos e aquela bunda perfeita, delatada pela calça branca e colada, empinada e rebolando para a janela que dava ao acostamento, prometendo maravilhas e afoita de atenção, fazendo o loiro gemer enlouquecido imaginando o calor apertado e prazeroso quando se arremetesse naquele paraiso encantado.

Com uma mão na selva desordenada e macia que eram oa cabelos negros do homem e a outra segurando fixamente o encosto de cabeça de seu próprio banco, Draco fazia movimentos insinuando a cópula dentro da boca do outro. Os gemidos tomando o ar dentro do automóvel luxuoso, as respirações pesadas, corpos se movendo em busca de prazer e o som dele chegando com a libertação quente e leitosa dentro da boca sedenta, que quase sobre humanamente se esforçava a sorver até a última gota.

– Humm, delicioso! – Sentenciou o moreno, enquanto passava a língua no canto da boca, resgatando uma gota fujona e observando a face saciada de Malfoy, limpa, sem arrogância nem sarcasmo ou porte 'maioral', apenas ele, um homem belo que acabara de ter um orgasmo e que agora se encontrava letárgico demais para tomar qualquer providência repentina.

Enquanto o loiro respirava com dificuldade e tapava os olhos com o antebraço esquerdo, protegendo os olhos da luz de dentro do automóvel, Harry aproveitava para se despir, retirando as camisinhas e o celular dos bolsos de sua calça e os colocando num espaço do painel do automóvel. Descalçou os sapatos, retirou a camiseta apertada e passou a se entreter em um modo menos incômodo de se livrar da calça que estava lhe apertando maldosamente e esmagando todo o seu juízo.

Centímetro por centímetro a pele morena era descoberta, servindo de alimento para os olhos não mais cobertos do loiro. Malfoy estava se deslumbrando com o showzinho particular de strip tease que o outro lhe dava sem ao menos parceber que estava praticamente sendo devorado por olhos cinzas metálicos.

O corpo perfeito se mostrando e parecendo tão oposto ao seu e tão belo quanto. Obviamente que Harry Potter, fisicamente falando, era visivelmente menor que Draco Malfoy, porém este sabia que aquele velho ditado clichê tinha razão: "Nos menores frascos que estão os melhores perfumes." Bobinho e açucarado demais na opinião do 'magnata', mas já servia de fundamento.

Os pêlos escuros que faziam as vezes, corrompendo o abdômen liso e traçando o caminho para o pequeno, ou talvez não, paraíso escondido entre ilhas não mais virgens. O jeans escorregando na pele de forma tão sensual e quase dramática, que o loiro agradecia por não ser cardíaco. Então a _cueca minúscula de __oncinha__, _somada as reboladas que o moreno dava para retirar a calça – provavelmente de algum número menor que o seu tamanho – acabaram de vez com qualquer esperança que o loiro tinha em se conter.

Num movimento rápido, abaixou aquele tecido provocante do jeans perna abaixo e o retirou pelos pés do menor, o deixando apenas com a estampa animal, pois era assim que Malfoy estava se sentindo: selvagem.

Empurrrrou o banco do motorista para trás, de modo a dar um espaço maior entre o volante, e fez o moreno se sentar em seu colo de frente, enquanto encarava embasbacado aquela peça indecente e totalmente deformada pelo volume assomado ali.

– Gostou, _tigrão_? – Sussurrou Potter em seu ouvido, lhe dando de brinde uma lambida que o fez despertar totalmente de novo. Para provocar ainda mais, o homem impossível fazia movimentos para frente e para trás em seu colo, tentando evidenciar ainda mais aquela determinada parte que estava fazendo Draco Malfoy mudar completamente seus conceitos sobre erotismo.

Para que o loiro necessitaria de algemas, chicotes e brinquedinhos suspeitos se a sua maior fonte de prazer estava ali, em seu colo se movimento de uma maneira lasciva, quase implorando para ser corrompido de uma forma prazerosa que apenas ele sabia dar?

Velas, locais exóticos e proibidos, masoquismo? Oh baby, Malfoy tinha vontade de fazer a dancinha da vitória e fotografar a cena para ser posta em um mural chamativo. Aquele moreno que agora insinuava os dedos para dentro de sua própria roupa íntima possuia incubado dentro de si mesmo todos os artigos mais exóticos que pudessem lhe oferecer.

Malfoy não precisava nada além daquele corpo. O corpo, a mente, a alma, e qualquer essência provinda de Harry Potter.

Este último, por sinal, se encontrava cada vez mais animado com o momento. Vendo o loiro lhe sorrir enquanto se desfazia da peça de forma tão lenta como se realmente não quisesse que ela saísse dali. Olhos metálicos reluzindo loucos de desejo, decorando cada porção de pele, brincando com os pêlos pubianos, pretos e encaracolados, e trocando o sorriso doce por um quase maldoso, enquanto desenhava linhas imaginárias pela virilha de Harry sem tocá-lo no ponto que gritava por atenção.

O moreno, desesperado em seu patamar elevado de tesão e com o orgasmo no limiar, querendo explodir e se libertar desde momentos depois de ter encarado aquele homem espetacular, segurou as mãos de Draco e as levou em seu membro duro e carente, gemendo descarado enquanto estimulava as mãos do homem a fazerem movimentos articulados naquele local que estava lhe roubando qualquer articulação que fosse.

– Ohh, isso, ah, assim. – O moreno sussurrava enquanto o loiro, apiedado pelo estado do outro, passou a fazer os movimentos tão requisitados.

Enquanto com uma mão bombeava o pênis de Potter de maneira lenta, mas progressiva, a outra viajava para a parte traseira e como não querendo nada, um dedo quase despercebido invadia aquele local que procava uma atração magnética em seu próprio órgão sexual.

O moreno agora se retorcia como um ser ofídico, cavalgando o dedo que sumia e reaparecia, gemendo e falando frases obscenas, estimulando e aumentando o ego de Malfoy ao lhe dar o doce que prometera desde a primeira sentença de duplo sentido.

Malfoy estava na beira do precipício da loucura e da satisfação.

Olhava o rosto bonito se contorcendo em sublime prazer, com os olhos fechados, a sombra prateada querendo ser vencida pelo suor que já adornava e iluminava ainda mais o corpo bronzeado do moreno que segurava com força em seus ombros e rebolava enfeitiçado em seu dedo e no atrito estupendo que ocorria em seus membros inchados.

Doentio.

Doentio demais ter aquele belo exemplar transando com o seu _dedo, _enquanto o seu pênis já começava a 'chorar' em busca de um abrigo quente e acolhedor.

Doentio ao extremo não tomar uma providência iminente.

Respirando fundo o loiro retirou o dedo daquele recanto escaldante, ouvindo um alto protesto do moreno, que estava prester à alcançar o estágio final de suas cavalgadas.

– Acalma minha _onçinha_, o melhor vai vir agora! – Piscou para o moreno enquanto o via morder os lábios famintos e encarar o imponente invasor que logo faria parte de si.

– Oh! Mete logo este pênis maravilhoso dentro de mim. – Sentencionou, levantando o quadril e se empalando, pouco a pouco sendo arrebato por aquela sensação de preenchimento, com uma dor suportável e aquele intruso quente, pulsante e enorme vencendo centímetro a centímetro suas barreiras, adentrando até o fundo e fazendo com que suas nádegas encontrassem e se acomodassem suavemente nas circunferências inchadas do loiro.

Malfoy, por sua vez, estava estarrecido, se não pelas sensações excepcionais que o moreno lhe ocasionava, muito mais pelas declarações que ele fazia. _"Pênis maravilhoso"_. Até o final da noite o maior tinha certeza de que seu ego explodiria de tão inflado que ficava. E com razão.

Explicando: Você realmente quer elogiar um homem? Ah, sim? Então, meu bem, elogie seu pênis. Homens são pênis e Malfoy, absolutamente, não era exceção. E se a besta selvagem ainda não havia lhe apossado totalmente, após este tiro certeiro, exatamente no meio do alvo e com dardos recheados de _diamante azul_, agora ela - a besta - entraria em ação.

Buscando o ar que lhe faltava com uma longa inspiração, e abaixando o vidro do motorista para entrar uma brisa e não correrem o perigo de morrerem torrados com todo fogo, Malfoy deu um impulso, levantando ambos os corpos e aprofundando ainda mais a penetração, acertando a próstata de Harry e o fazendo gemer alto, alucinado com o prazer que lhe corroía as entranhas e fazia seu sangue percorrer as veias como um desesperado.

– Oh, meu Merlim!

A situação de Draco Malfoy não era diferente de Harry Potter.

Arfando, suando, gemendo, se arremetendo cada vez mais forte, mais rápido, mais desesperado, apertando os glúteos do moreno com gosto, sabendo que no dia seguinte seriam as marcas de seus dedos impressos na pele bronzeada.

As mãos viajavam e não possuiam rota especificada e nem permanência em um local exclusivo, por mais estratégico que fosse. Elas íam e vinham, se aventurando por cada caminho novo, por cada superfície desconhecida, por cada curva mais inclinada ou em retas com pequenas lombadas de músculos.

Os dois homens se chocando em busca da satisfação de maneira quase animalesca, que poderia-se jurar ouvirem rosnados e barulhos selvagens. A lataria do carro chegava a balançar devido ao grau de movimentação que ocorria naquele interior.

Como se o prazer fosse subindo e descendo, passando por cada célula nervosa, arrepiando um pêlo de vez ou todos ao mesmo tempo, o suor aumentando na vã tentativa de aplacar o calor que os assolava prometendo derreter e fundir com qualquer raciocínio coerente, as bocas secas tentando produzir saliva, escaldantes, mordendo o que alcançasse pela frente e então o choque das mesmas. O beijo desesperado, demonstrando tudo aquilo que palavras não conseguiam. Inundado-se mutuamente, levando umidade aos seus interiores sedentos e febris.

Palavras carinhosas, pornográficas, imperfeitas, simplificadas. Olhos nos olhos, tentando mantê-los abertos, se provocando e se amando.

O prazer tão _ali. _Então os gestos mais acelerados, mais apressados, quase nervosos. A necessidade de alcançar logo aquele prazer que parecia os querer enlouquecer e se afastar, e o medo de perder aquela sensação tão palpável os fazendo insandecerem em seus movimentos quase rudes, quase violentos, igual ao orgasmo que os assolava, pesando o corpo e os atirando de encontro ao banco ou qualquer lugar daquele automóvel, numa mistura de essências e braços, pernas, bocas, sons.

– Perfeito! – Murmurou um fatigado Harry, meio deitado, meio sentado, no colo do loiro, enquanto este mexia nos cabelos escuros do homem já sonolento.

– Eu sei que eu sou! – Provocou Malfoy, enquanto tentava se ajeitar de forma a ficar um pouco mais confortável, mesmo com o _peso morto_ do homem em cima de si.

– Bobo. – Sorriu e deu um selinho no loiro que também lhe sorria. – Gostou de praticar a sua fan... – A frase se perdeu no meio do caminho ao se depararem com uma buzina irritante de uma – Lambreta. Isso é uma lambreta, Draco. Com uma velha de vestido paetê pilotando.

– Oh, claro, trouxas! – Indignou-se o loiro, arqueando uma sobrancelha e mandando seu olhar congelante para a senhora que parara ao lado do carro de luxo e olhava atordoada para cena que se passava naquele antro de perdição ambulante.

– Virgem Maria! Quanto desperdício! – Ambos os homens, nus em pêlo, se entreolharam sem entenderem nada. E sem mais um palavra que fosse, a velha retirou um telefone celular da bolsa transversal que utilizava, mirou-os e com um clique seguido de um flash, eternizou a cena dos dois rapazes nus, um loiro e um moreno, entrelaçados e com olhos arregalados, mal sabendo que dali à alguns anos ganharia uma verdadeira fortuna ao leiloar a única foto realmente comprometedora (leia-se: íntima/pornográfica/proibida para menores de 18 anos) do casal mais improvável e notório do mundo bruxo.

Mundo este que a idosa apenas viria a descobrir quando sua neta, ao completar onze anos, recebesse a exclusiva correspondência vinda diretamente de Hogwarts.

A velha acelerou a lambreta amarela e saiu em disparada.

– Cadê minha varinha?

– Draco, ela é só uma idosa curiosa. – Tentou acalmá-lo. – Não é sempre que ela terá a oportunidade de dar de cara com dois homens nus que acabaram de fazer sexo, dentro de um carro estacionado no acostamento de uma via pública. – Sorriu para o loiro, achando até engraçada a situação.

– Ok, então. Mas depois não vá reclamar quando a nossa foto sair estampada em primeira página com o título "O-Menino-que-deu" em letras garrafais.

– Draco, eu pensei que de nós dois, o paranóico fosse eu. Bobo! – Beijou o queixo e desceu para o pescoço, o ouvindo dar um gemido baixo. – Como me saí? Fui um bom garoto de programa? – Tocou maldosamente o membro do loiro e balançou a cabeça sorrindo de lado ao perceber que ele já estava ficando animado novamente.

– Excelente, como sempre. Só me diz de onde você tirou isso! – Apontou para a cueca de oncinha que estava pendurada em uma das alavancas do volante. – Não que eu tenha algo a reclamar! – Brincou Malfoy, apertando o corpo do outro contra si, percebendo que não era o único que voltava a _vida._

– Humm, fetiche, amor. E sabe, eu tenho uma imitando cada pele de animal. Urso, zebra, cobra, coelho, tigre, girafa, lobo, cavalo...

– Oh Merlin!!! – gemeu o loiro enquanto desligava a luz do automóvel e levantava o vidro da janela para evitar mais imprevitos.

O celular, abandonado no painel do carro juntamente com as camisinhas (estas últimas que haviam servido apenas para fazer charme mesmo, pois afinal, eram ou não bruxos?!), vibrava incessantemente, enquanto a luz azul piscava sem interrupções, demonstrando que alguém tentava entrar em contato.

Após várias tentativas, Hermione, bufando, desistiu de ligar para o moreno. Estava preocupada, pois apesar de saber que Harry Potter era considerado o bruxo vivo mais poderoso existente, os antigos adeptos do lorde 'escuro' estavam à espreita, obcecados em tirar a vida daquele que riscou do mapa o líder deles.

E agora a última maluquice do bruxo estava lhe provocando dores de cabeça. Só Harry Potter mesmo para chegar ao cúmulo de fingir ser garoto de programa para segundo ele, caçar e aniquilar um suspeito que estava atacando os indefesos trouxas travestidos.

Okay! Harry sempre foi impulsivo e bom demais para o próprio bem dele, e Hermione melhor do que ninguém sabia que discriminações era o que não faltavam nas sociedades em geral. Porém, não sabia o porquê, mas _sentia_ que havia algo de muito mal contado nesta história. Instinto feminino talvez.

Mas se Harry Potter acreditava realmente que pudesse esconder algo da castanha, ele estava _mui_ enganado. Não era à toa que era conhecida como a "sabe-tudo". E se Hermione precisasse ir à campo para pesquisar este incidente que estava assolando os trouxas e retirando horas essenciais de descanso de seu amigo, ela iria. Harry que a aguardasse...

**...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...**

**N/A: **_Hola!!_

_Depois do que pareciam milênios, voltei a postar uma história. E bem, esta foi mais como uma redenção e um pedido de desculpas para quem leu _"Malicial". _Depois dos comentários recebidos, percebi que realmente peguei pesado com 'visu' do Potterzãoooo. ;)_

_Então, espero que gostem desta história, E sim! Mais um fetiche do loiro, só que desta vez é ele quem está no comando!!!! Beijos e se puderem, comentem!!!!! Até a próxima!... _


End file.
